A New Reality
by jenovadeathspecimen
Summary: Adam awakes from a average sleep in the world of the vampire diaries. In a unrecognizable house filled with mostly unrecognizable family members. He is unsure what he will do will he save those he knows will get hurt will die or will he just try to make the best of his situation. OC-SI
1. Prologue: Awakening to Craziness

_I_ _never thought I'd be able to experience a world like this. Throughout my life Ive thought about it but never truly thought it'd ever be a reality. But now that it is I'm not sure how I feel about it. I never thought it'd be a fantastical fun adventure with constant happiness. But I didn't think it would be as bad as it was at times. Though there were moments of love and happiness I never felt in my original world. Sometimes I still wonder if it was real or if I just conjured the whole thing up somehow..._

The day before was like any other. No strange old women knocking on my door telling me I have a great destiny. No mysterious packages nothing of the like just a day like any other. Which pretty much consisted of me watching youtube or reading most of the day then going to bed. Then I woke up and that's where it all started...

*****************************************End of Intro***********************************************

When I opened my eyes the first thing I noticed was the ceiling and walls were white. At first I thought it was just because my eyes were adjusting. Then I thought it was a dream. But after a couple minutes of just laying down looking at the ceiling. I realized it couldn't be a dream as it felt too real. I came to the conclusion I fell asleep in another bed, then finally started to sit up what I saw shocked me. This room didn't look familiar at all at least not like any rooms in my family's house. There were sports posters all around the room mainly football (which I hated) and some random game and band posters I didn't recognize. There was a unfamiliar dresser and desk as well as a rack filled with varying sizes of weights. the windows were different the closet was white instead of brown, and in the mirror attached to the closet door. The person in the mirror was me I mean it looked like me but it didn't. I mean it certainly was me but like a different version of me. First thing I noticed was my hair was short in I think a crew cut. Instead of the long shaggy hair I'm used to having. Also my jawline was a bit more defined and my arms were bigger like not that much bigger but considerably bigger than they were last night. Overall I looked like myself but a fitter version of myself. After taking this all in and laying in shock for awhile. I started freaking out?

Where am I, Whats going on, Was I kidnapped, Was I drugged, where is my mom. After a few minutes of freaking out pacing back and forth I decided I need to get out of here. I went out the open door then I started walking down a unfamiliar hallway. Eventually I came to staircase I begun walking down when suddenly someone I recognized woke in front of the stairs. "Mom" I said a bit unsure. "Oh you're up early I was just getting ready for work" she said as If she didn't find the whole completely different house thing odd. "Mom what are we doing here?" I asked "what do you mean sweetie?" She asked. "I mean whats with the different house and the room?." I asked frantically. "What are you talking about We've lived here for 3 weeks did you forget?" My mom asked. "What no we live in a 1 story house in Wisconsin. What are you talking about?" My mom looked at me with worry and confusion on her face then said "Adam we haven't lived in that house for 10 years. We live in Virginia" She said. At first I thought she was kidding but I looked at her face and realized she wasn't. I stood there in shocked silence. Eventually my mom broke the silence "I'm going to take you to the hospital." She said. "Why?" I asked. "Cause there's something going on with your memory and I'm worried." She says. "For now get dressed I'll get your sister up." She adds. Sister! I thought?

After I had that twilight zone conversation with my mother. I made my way back to my room despite it being completely different I just needed a place to freak out. As soon as I got to my room that wasn't my room, I started pacing thinking and freaking out as my heart started pounding and I begin getting a headache. Then I shut the door and layed against it. Trying to clear my mind and stop thinking about all the weirdness and unfamiliarity. Eventually I calmed myself enough and decided I should go downstairs to whatever is in store with me. Cause regardless of the weirdness that was most definitely my mother. Then I got up and opened the closet (which contents were unfamiliar though did carry clothes I commonly wear) got on what I thought I'd be most comfortable in. Then headed downstairs to meet my "sister" I apparently had.

I got a bit lost searching the house for the kitchen which I hoped despite all the weird changes was still where my mom sat before she went to work. After about 30 seconds I found my mom and a unfamiliar girl who looked a bit younger than me sitting down at the table. I figured the girl was probably my sister. Which was a really strange thought that I felt weird thinking. I felt myself starting to panic but I calmed myself quickly by taking a deep breath and I got out a chair and sat next to my mom. Since she was the only familiar thing in this whole place. Right after I sat down my mom asked If I was feeling better I lied and said I was. Then suddenly the girl across from me said "he's probably just fucking with you or trying to get out of going to school?" Then my mom looked at her and said in a stern voice "Cynthia don't say things like that to your brother." Cynthia looked at her and just shrugged and said "fine but don't go crying to me if that's what it turns out to be." Then she walked out of the kitchen. After that I sat down silent trying to process the whole sister thing more. When my mom suddenly said "Oh yea just to remind you your father met a kid that Said he'd be willing to dive you and your sister to school for your first day since he goes there to".

I thought of what to say after learning I apparently had a father I mean I always had one but he didn't live with us. Then I decided I might as well get some information about the school I'm supposedly going to. "oh uh what school is that?" I asked. My mom looked at me worryingly and said "Hun you sure your OK?" . "Yea just forgot the school name?" I say. She looks at me worried still so I add "I'll go to the hospital after school like you said." She still looked worried but it lessened a bit then she said "The school your going to is Mystic Falls High School. Are you sure you'll be ok?"...

I sat there shocked by what I just heard.

*************************************Author Notes************************************************

 **Well that was the first chapter in my story. Hope you liked it. Feel free to make suggestions though I have a Idea where I want the story to go. ***PLEASE REVIEW*****


	2. Chapter 1: First day of School

After hearing what I heard I at first was confused then I started laughing a bit. Which made my mom look at me weird, but it just was so odd and unbelievable I couldn't help but laugh. Which was a nice change from my usual panicking. But this actually put me a bit more at ease. It made me think that this probably was just a weird lucid dream of course I still had my doubts. Though I figured maybe I could just go with the flow of this dream, and hopefully I wake up relitively soon. In the back of my mind I still was pretty sure this wasn't a dream, but I pushed those thoughts out.

About 15 minutes of reassuring myself this was a dream went by, then I got up. I searched around for my backpack in a way that didn't look like I was searching for my backpack. Since I didn't wanna make My dream mom suspicious. Which honestly sounds a bit stupid now that I think about it. Eventually I found a medium sized tote back with a checker board pattern that I lifted up with ease. Then I went back in the kitchen, and my mom was no longer there. I sat down wondering where she was. Then I heard someone coming down the stairs then I saw my weird fake dream sister cynthia come in the kitchen and my mom following behind her. My mom quickly re explained that a guy was gonna drive us to school in a pickup and then she added "oh yea almost forgot your father said his name was Matt." After she said his name I begun to wonder is it the Matt I think it is. I was considering asking if his last name was Donavan but I was - "Why can't you just drive us?"- interrupted "I hate pickups there so uncomfortable." Cynthia cotinued "Cynthia I have to drive to work in 5 minutes" my mom Yelled in a all too familiar tone. "I can't drive you guys today and I'm sorry but you'll just have to deal with it" she added in a softer tone.

"Well I'll just walk then" Cynthia said. My mom laughed for a minute "How exactly do you plan on walking 4 miles in the next 30 minutes?" My mom said still chuckling a bit. "Oh" Cynthia said with a defeated look on her face. "Don't worry your father will pick you up, and either me or him will be driving you there after today." My mom said. Then she looked up at a clock on the wall I didn't notice earlier then suddenly said "I better get going now didn't realize its been 5 minutes. I was hoping id still be here when the guy picks you up." She paused for a second then continued "Anyways, Love you guys see you later" then she kissed both our foreheads and hugged us and went out a door then I heard the familiar noise of a car going down a driveway. After she left it was quiet until about a minute later when a honk was coming from what I think was the front of the house. I looked out a window next to the door my mom went out of and saw a blue pickup. I figured this must be the guy my mom was talking about so I turned around and grabbed the tote bag I set against a wall near the kitchen trable. When I got to the door Cynthia was already there carrying a black backpack in her hands. She opened the door and then the screen door behind it. Aa gust of cold air went past me. Then I followed behind Cynthia to the pickup. As I got closer my earlier suspicions were confirmed the guy in the pickup was definitely Matt donavan or atleast looked like him.

We got to the pickup and the guy introduced himself in a all too familiar voice "Hey I'm Matt, your dad asked if I could drive you guys to school" I answered "yea" absent mindedly went to the other side of the truck and got in with Cynthia following behind. In the truck I had time to process this new development. Which made me pretty excited actually. I mean it shocked me but the shock was mostly cancelled out by excitement and curiosity. I mean it felt like I was in the car with a famous person which I basically was I mean He looked exactly like the actor that played him.

"Hey dude?"

But it was even better than that cause he wasn't the actor he was the actual Matt Donavan. It was so interesting I mean here was this...

"Dude?"

Living breathing...

"DUDE?"

Version of a TV character that I can actually...

"OH MY GOD ADAM SNAP OUT OF IT AND ANSWER HIM ALREADY?" Cynthia yells right in my ear.

Talk to.

Cynthias wake up call was enough to bring me out of my thoughts. Then I realized matt was trying to ask me something so I turned to him.

"You zoned out there dude." He said

"Yea sorry just tired" I lied

"What did you wanna ask me?" I asked

"Well when I met your dad he mentioned you were pretty good at football and I was gonna ask if you wanna sign up." He said.

I paused for a minute then said "oh uh I'm not really sure I'll have to think about it" which was a lie but didn't wanna outright say no.

"Well ok dude but you better decide soon before the spot gets taken" he said.

We were quiet for a few minutes and I started laughing in my mind at the thought of me playing football. Then Matt suddenly said something..

"So how are you guys liking Mystic Falls, settling in well?" Matt asked

I was gonna answer with a simple "its going good" but cynthia beat me to the punch.

"We really like it, its nice and quiet." Cynthia said quickly like she was trying to beat me to answer the question.

"Yea its not the most lively place but I couldn't imagine living anywhere else." Matt said.

They continued on conversing about how great and quiet mystic falls was. I nearly laughed out loud during this due to knowing how wrong they were. Yea mystic falls is such a safe place we only have 1 genocidal supernatural being kill half the population once every 2 months, I thought then lightly chuckled aloud.

"What are you laughing at?" Matt asked me.

"Oh nothing just thought of something funny." I said which was True I suppose.

About 3 minutes more of Conversing happened then we arrived at mystic falls High school which looked pretty much how I thought it would. Based on the show. We all got out of Matts pickup then he told us direction to the office. Then said he was gonna go look for his sister and mentioned that he hoped I change my mind about football. After that me and Cynthia followed Matts directions and eventually got to the office. As we neared the door I saw the Harbinger of Doom exiting.

Who's the Harbinger of doom you may ask. Well that would be Stefan Salvatore. That may be a bit of a harsh nickname to give the guy and probably the nicest vampire in the area at the moment. But it simply was true. Stefan was the event that caused a domino effect of other events. Damon going on a killing spree. The council killing numerous vampires. Kathriene coming to town eventually leading to klaus and elijah coming to town. Then the eventually awakening of all the original family. Not to mention prettty much everything those events cause.

So harbinger of doom was almost a understatement considering the can of worms Stefan inadvertantly causes. I could feel my heart beating and I knew stefan could to I just hoped he didn't think it was cause I knew what he was.

After stefan walked past us I was still a bit shocked still. I was begining to get over the excitement of everything from the show being a real thing in this place, and it was begining to dawn on me that all the horrible things were real to. Should I do something about them, should I just mind my own buisness? Would it even matter if I did change things? I realized I still had to get a schedule and whatever else at the office so I briefly put those thoughts away and headed in.

When I went up to the lady in the desk in the office. I realized I had no idea what my name was I mean I assumed it was the same but I wasn't sure. So I just stood there well the lady looked at me confused. Luckily Cynthia said something.

"Hello I'm Cynthia Thornhaven and this is my brother Adam" she said in a fake cheery tone. Then she looked at me weird and mouthed "WTF".

Then I decide to say something to lessen the weirdness "Yea I'm Adam Thronhaven we're new students this year" I said hoping I said my apparent last name correctly and said the right thing.

"Thornhaven yea I see you here. Sorry for getting the schedules late just we normally get earlier notice for new students." The Lady said "I wrote your locker numbers and combinations on the schedules" She added well handing us each a small pice of paper. We both investigated it. Then left after the lady bid us goodbye.

As I was heading to class I started thinking about the name Thornhaven. Which I didn't recognize at all it definitely wasn't the last name I had before. I was also pretty certain it wasn't my fathers. My mother and father nevfer got married so they never shared a last name. I did meet him a few times, and though I don't really remember his last name I'm almost certain it wasn't Thornhaven I would remember if it was something like that. Also I remember it being hard to pronounce Thornhaven was not. This of course could mean nothing but it did get me wonder about this apparent father I had. I thought that it would just be my actual father but now I'm begining to question it.

******************************New Reality******************************

Well the classes I had were pretty average I loosely payed attention well mostly thinking about this whole I'm inside the vampire diaries situation.

I had mr tanner for 3rd period and to say he was horrible is a understatement. The show doesn't do him justice. At the start of class I took a bit longer than everyone else to get a notebook out (due to being unfamiliar with this mes backpack layout). Mr Tanner noticed and decided to call on me for pretty much every question just to prove a point. Luckily I was fairly good at history so I knew all the answers. Though he eventually called at another kid who didn't know the answer then procedded to call him a imbecile and said he'd have to do extra homework. Overall id say the guy was a massive dick. The rest of the classes were pretty uneventful.

I currently was at lunch I just got the meal pizza mashed patatos and corn. Overall it tasted pretty horrible but considering everything that happened today I was pretty hungry so I ate it extrememly quick. I was sitting at a empty table. Mostly cause I just wanted to think without distractions. I looked around the lunch room and saw Matt and someone familiar. Then I remembered something. The person I saw matt with was Vicki donavan his sister. His sister who would be attacked at a party in a few days and be killed in about a month. I begun to wonder what I should do about that. I mean I know this is probably just a dream but I mean what if it isn't and even if it is. What reason do I have not to try to save someones life. Especially someone who I knew was innocent atleast in all this coming supernatural craziness. Just as I was thinking this Matt came to my table along with Vicki and sat down.

"Hey dude" Matt said.

"Hey" I said back well looking at Vicki

"This is my sister Vicki." He said

I just said "Hi" feeling a bit awkward.

"So how are your classes?" Matt asked

"Oh they're ok" I said truthfully

"Really? I heard you had Tanner." he said

"Yea hes a massive dick but everyone else was ok." I said. Well laughing a bit.

"Yea.." he said well looking behind me. "Speaking of massive dick."

"Sup Donavan" said a somewhat familiar voice.

Then someone sat next to me I looked over and saw Tyler Lockwood.

Massive dick indeed I thought. But atleast Tyler had a excuse Mr. Tanner just was a dick.

"Who's this?" Tyler asked Matt.

Before Matt could answer I introduced myself "Hi I'm Adam new kid"

"Oh, hey" Tyler said awkwardly. Which normally I would be offended by but considering the fact most of his rudeness was due to him litterally having a wild animal inside him it didn't really.

"Yea he's gonna join the Team apparently he's really good." Matt said matter of factly.

Though I didn't really appreciate Matt saying I was gonna join when I was clear I wasn't sure yet, I didn't say anything.

After this a few other people say down by us and Matt and tyler all comnversed with them. Well me and vicki pretty much sat there bored. I noticed someone watching us at another table which was creeping me out. So I decided to ask vicki who it was. "Hey vicki who's that dude staring at us?" I asked. Before vicki could respond I guess tyler heard us cause he asked me "where?" I pointed then he went over and the person got up and then I instantly realized who it was, Jeremy gilbert. Tyler yelled at jeremy to buzz off (though he used a different word). Jeremy then said something about how he doesn't treat her right. Then jeremy walked away. Vicki looked a combination of sad and angry. Tyler came back and explained to me that he was just some creep. A few minutes later lunch ended.

The rest of my classes were all pretty uneventful yet again. Besides gym which also was taught by the Massive Dick Mr Tanner. Gym was nice though normally I hated gym and was horrible at it. But I wasn't then I remembered the fact that this me was fitter. I ran 5 laps with ease. Did pushups with ease. Climbed rope with ease. I was very suprised by myself.

Mr. Tanner of course was still a dick but the dickishness was morely reserved for the people who wernt as good. This was a nice change to say the least. After class mentioned football tryouts and how we need someone that can run as fast as you. At this point I was getting a bit tired of people trying to get me to join the football team. I just said "Yea I'll think about it" a bit agressively. Cause I was getting sick of it. I remembered that stefan joins in a few days so at least I wouldn't be dealing with people constantly asking much longer.

After my classes ended I found Cynthia waiting in front of the school where people picked you up. "Hey can you come with me to a party tomorrow night?" She asked me. "Um why?" I asked. She looked at me weird. "Since when do you pass up the opputunity to go to a party?" She asks what I assumed was retorically. "Oh uh nah I'll go, just why can't you just go?" I asked. "Ug idiot, you know mom never let's me go to parties unless you're there to." She says. "How do you even know about it?" I asked her. "This preppy blonde chick was telling everyone about it in class in between gossiping" she said. Hmm I have a strange feeling that was caroline. Then I remembered the party tomorrow is when vicki is attacked. "Ok fine we can go" I say "Just be careful" I add despite me not really knowing my fake sister atall I still didn't want her to get hurt or killed at the party. I suppose I shouldn't go either just to be safe. But I really want to test and see if I can change things and this is the first chance I have.

A few minutes later a guy in a wood panel station wagon drove up to the school and Cynthia started walking towards it. I was a bit confused as I didn't recognize the person in the vehicle, but I followed anyways. When I got in the car cynthia said "Hey dad." I was really confused for a minute the man in my car was certainly not my father he was atleast 10 years younger. Who was this man. "How were your first days?" the guy asked. "Pretty good" Cynthia said. "What about you champ?" He asked me "it was ok" I said "so you joining the team?" He said "um I'm not sure actually" I said "Really you were talking about how excited you were about it just the other day" he said. "You sure your feeling ok your mom said you woke up amnesiac this morning?" He added. "Yea I'm ok, just not feeling it anymore." I said. "Well just to be safe I'm taking you to the doctor maybe they can give you one of those brain scans or something" He said. "Ok" I said well groaning on the inside. I hated waiting forever in hospitals I also was scared what the brain scan would find. I was scared I actually did have some memory issue and my entire life was just my imagination.

*********************************New Reality **************************

Well we waited in the hospital and I got a MRI apparently I didn't have any brain damage. The doctor also said I was psycologically sound. Which was. Certainly suprising though its not like I said "hey I'm from another world where this ones a tv show and I'm considerably less fit" I just pretty much lied my way through the questions using my knowledge of the town and what cynthia and my mother told me to my advantage.

On the drive back my "Father" was looking at me kinda weird then started telling me how I should get a Job someplace around here. Then talked more about why I should join the football team. At the moment he seems like a stereotypical football dad. When we got home not much happened atleast not much by standards of this town we ate dinner then I left and went to my room mostly to think about today and the weird dad and sister thing. Then I went to bed around 10 or something.

I was woken up to my sister knocking on my door I looked at the time and it was 1 pm. Damn I though I slept for a long time guess this whole experience took a lot out of me. I went to open the door then she imediately said "why the hell wernt you up yet its 1 pm"

I paused for a second then said "I don't know just was tired I guess"

"Oh" she said plainly I guess she was expecting me to say something else.

"So why are you at my door?" I asked

"The party don't you remember?" She asked

"No I didn't just thought it didn't start till later" I said though I actually did forget.

"It doesn't but I'm asking mom and dad about it now and I wanted you with me so they let us go" she says.

"Oh okay" I say a bit confused

She asked them then my "dad" asked me if I'll watch out for my sisterand make sure nothing happens I just said "yes I will" then he let us go.

A few hours later we left with matt who I guess was picking us up for the party.

"Time to change things" I said in my head.

 ***Ok that was chapter 2 PLEASE REVIEW****

 _(also I apologize for any writing mistakes I post these pretty much right after I finish them cause my computer has a tendency to randomly delete files) ill fix the mistakes when I notice them._


	3. Chapter 3:Attempt

I was always a fan of werewolves but despite that tyler was still intolerable for me he was the epitomy of a stereotypical jock and though that wasnt really his fault I still prety much hated him at the moment. I hoped that would change once he triggered his curse but that wouldnt be for months and whos to say it would still happen given that this place might not follow the show exactly and I've been debating whether or not to prevent that especially since a death was involved. I Realized I should try faking a friendship with him in order to be placed in a good spot to affect things later on.

Then I realized the thought process I was having was kinda rather insensitive and sociopathic and I began to wonder why I was thinking this way. Then I realized that it was because I still wasn't really recognizing this place and these people as real and Im not sure if thats a good thing or a bad thing. I mean who knows this all could very well be some crazy dreamm or I could even be having some kinda breakdown ive had them before but they never were this severe. I played with these thoughts for a minute or so. Then I came to the conclusion that regardless if this place is real or not I should start try to actually talk and maybe even become genuine friends with the people here and not just treat them as tools to stop deaths or as subjects to study. These are living breathing people with flaws and insecurities and struggles and Tyler is no exception.

This whole line of thought occured after I witnessed tyler being a jerk to Vicki at the party. I placed myself near them so that I could keep an eye on them. Though it seemed he may have noticed cause he took vicki farther in the woods (which wasn't a good sign). I looked around for them but instead of finding them I found jeremy and I got a rather terrible Idea at that moment.

"Hey Jeremy?" I said which sounded more like a question than a greeting.

"Hi." Jeremy said in a tone that made it seem like he couldn't care less.

"What are you doing?" I said,

"Whatever" he said unenthused. (Can he just ask me about Vicki already. I thought)

"Oh thats cool.." I said well tapping my fingers on a tree not really knowing what to say.

"Why are you talking to me dude?" Jeremy said

"Excuse me...?" I responded

"You trying to prove that your not like the other football player thats willing to talk to Druggie jeremy" he said angerly

"What the ..." I say shocked by what he said.

"No actually I just was bored and wanted someone to talk to" I said which was true despite my ulterior motive I was bored at parties.

"Well don't talk to me talk to one of your douchebag football buddies" he says.

I wanted to say more but knew that it wouldn't lead to anything. Geez forgot how bad Jeremy could be at times especially in early season 1. In the show I always saw him as the good guy chasing after vicki and tyler as the bad guy, but after meeting them both in person and socializing a bit im realizing that its not so black and white. They both are horrible for Vicki to be honest they'll just drag her down.

Since that plan was a bust the next 10 minutes were spent with me pacing back and forth trying to think of what to do. I considered telling Stefan that I heard screams in the woods, but realized that he would've heard screams to given the super hearing aswell as this would raise suspicion of me. I also considered telling Sheriff forbes or ome of the council members that I knew about vampires and that I saw one at the party. But that would cause unforseen complications in the future, raise suspicion and also I just remembered that Damon cons his way into the council and if he found out I was giving them information That I shouldn't even know.

I also really didn't want anyone to know that I was aware of anything or knew anything Yet. I honestly didn't want anyone to know ever, but I knew that was unavoidable. Especially given I want to search for a way to get home and prevent some of the bloodshed in the show. I began thinking of what I would do if anyone found out, and I honestly couldn't think of anything good so I pushed the topic aside so I wouldn't stress myself anymore than I already am.

I looked around again for Vicki and tyler, and found Tyler but no Vicki. I did looked around quickly again but didn't see her. I decided to ask Tyler.

"Hey where did Vicki go?" I asked.

"Over there why?" He responded sounding angry.

"Do you want her or something. I saw you looking at her earlier" He says sounding agressive. Starting to walk closer to me.

I start to internally freak out but then decide to answer with what I thought would be the best response.

"Uh no dude im not a Jeremy Gilbert" I said in a joking tone.

He relaxes his stance and laughs lightly (Feeew, it worked)

"Was Jeremy bothering you I swear..." Tyler says beginning to get agressive again.

"No dude, its fine" I say cutting him off. Hoping this prevents any Gilbert vs Lockwood fights for tonight anyways.

"Hes a creep" Tyler says.

I debate defending Jeremy as despite the earlier conversation we had and his creepiness in early season 1. Following Vicki around all the time. He did lose his parents and he also grew past all that. But I wanted to find Vicki before she got bit and knew that if id disagree with Tyler it'd make the conversation last longer. So I decided just agreeing for now. Saying a soft "yea" then walking away.

After casually walking past where most of the people were I began sprinting in the direction Tyler pointed, I stopped to catch my breath I looked around and didn't see Vicki anywhere. I was about to continue sprinting then I heard someone walking. My heart pounded I was so scared it was Damon. But then I heard Jeremy Gilbert saying "Vicki" . I began heading in the direction of the voice knowing exactly what'd be at its origin but hoping beyond hope it wouldn't. I got to jeremy and despite me being loud he didn't even turn around. I was scared to look at the ground knowing what i'd find but did eventually. I saw vicki donovan with a bite on her neck passed out.

Someone found us I don't remember who the ambulances and police came about 10 minutes later. They asked me questions im not even sure if I answered or not. I was shocked you'd thing I wouldn't be since I knew what would be there and what it'd look like but I was. The bloood on her neck it just was pouting out I kept imagining it .she looked dead laying there like that even though I knew she wasn't I began to wonder is she dead. I failed her.

My Mom picked me and my sister up. She kept asking me "if I was Ok" and "what happened". I couldn't even think.

When we got home I went straight up to my room. I took a shower I felt dirty and gross and like I needed to wash it all off. When I got out I looked at myself in the mirror and said "whats wrong with you you arn't taking this seriously you idiot". "I hate you". I had trouble going asleep thinking about the Event my failiure. I thought id never sleep again but eventually I did.

"This worlds a horrible place isn't it" was the last thought I had that night.


End file.
